Adventures in the NEW Hogwarts!
by DudeItsTheTriforce
Summary: The adventures of people in Hogwarts, except the fact that it's 2010 and mostly everything is modern! Following Alex Blackwell and her friends, there are going to be many adventures! Terrible sum, i know...oh well! OCxOC
1. Opening!

_**Adventures at the NEW Hogwarts!**_

_**Prologue… Sort of**_

**What's up?**

Yeah I'm pretty sure you've seen these lot's of times before but perhaps one like this?

…

Probably, but hey, I don't wanna take the time to check.

Anyways, I'm here, to tell you guyses about…

"_**Drumroll…"**_

Obviously a Harry Potter Fanfiction!

I mean, it would have to be Harry Potter! Or else it wouldn't be in this section!

So anyways , a quick summary_,_

**It's now 2010 and Hogwarts hasn't changed at all! Well…not completely!**

**You still have your main classes and the hallways are the same, Heck even some teachers are the same! But…**

**It's 2010.**

**So everywhere you look, you'll see people texting, using laptops, all that stuff!**

**Also instead of getting a letter when you're 11 or having a guy named Hagrid kick down your door, you register online at any age you want! Well as long as you're under 17. **

**You're going to be following the route of Alex Blackwell and her friends as they attend Hogwarts. There will be romance, comedy, drama, and lots more! There will also be special guest star appearances from some of the older Harry Potter characters as well!**

Alright! Now that that's done, lets get on to what I want YOU readers to do!

Either Review or PM me your ideas for an OC!

_**Rules for OC**_

Alright, well, each person can only have 2, I repeat **2**, OCs.

If you do 2 you can have either girl/girl, boy/boy, or girl/boy. (I'd prefer people to do girl/boy though but it's up to you!)

Also, here is the layout I'd like you to put for your oc's,

**Name: Alex Blackwell**

**Birthday: January 7****th ****1995 **

**Year: 5****th **

**Physical Description: Dark brown hair shoulder length, bluish/grey eyes, about 5'8, freckles, very thin.**

**Likes: Flute, Anime, Manga, Fanfictions, Video Games, Acting ect.**

**Dislikes: Snotty people who flaunt their wealth, Some kinds of Yaoi (not all kinds though!) When people try to use her ect. **

**Bio: Alex is a 15 year old girl who has recently just registered for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Coming from a long line of wealthy wizards, she is very skilled when it comes to spells and potions. She didn't want to start at Hogwarts when she could've been a one year for she wanted to live like a normal kid for a couple more years. She's been playing flute for the past 5 years and is sometimes deemed the best. Loving to act and sing, she's been known to do school plays. She hates anyone who flaunts their wealth, she just finds them annoying. She's an only child and is currently single.**

**Relationships:**

**Connections to Alex: ***

**Extra School Activities: ****

**House: *****

*= Like if you're a best friend she's known for a long time already, met her when she came to Hogwarts and became best friends, are acquaintances, are enemies, doesn't really know her at all. That sort of stuff.

** = Now that Hogwarts is somewhat modern, there is going to be other stuff besides Quiditch! Including:

Drama Club, Band, Quiditch, Potion Club, Dueling Club, Herbology Club, Math Counts, Quiz Bowl, Wizard's Chess Club, Student Council, and more to come! Ideas are welcome!

*** = Houses will be picked at random! Yeah, it's just so that I don't get 20 Gryffindors and 0 Slytherins. You're more than welcome to put your order of preference of the houses!

The drawing will go like this: I'll pick to slips of paper out of the hat for each person. If that person gets 2 of the same kind of house , they automatically get that house, regardless. But if a person gets 2 different slips of paper, then whatever one that person likes more or whatever one I think looks suitable for that person will get that house. I'll PM you (if you have an account) your result, but for the people who don't have accounts, you're still welcome to send in an OC and I might post results at the beginning of the chapter.

Submissions for OC's will go on until the 5th chapter, or perhaps I might change it. It all depends on how many submissions I get!

Alright everyone! I know that was very lengthy and such but all of it needed to be said! Thanks for looking at this and I hope you send in an OC!

Until next time, Sayonara!


	2. House List!

_**EVERYONE!**_

_**IT'S THE …**_

_**ADVENTURES IN THE NEW HOGWARTS HOUSE LIST!**_

"_Confetti and Streamers Come Down From the Ceiling"_

Hey there everyone! It's finally time to get to know your houses! HOOZAR!

I've had them done for a while, but I just didn't post them cuz I'm lazy like that I guess :P

Alrighty, here's how imma do it,

I'm going to go through the list (Gryff first ending with Slyth,) And the people will be in age, and I'm not talking like So and so was born January 13th and the other person was born bla bla bla, It's just going to be in years.

Also after each name, I'll list the person that sent in that oc! You guess need some recognition too! It's your characters, spare a few!

Also, I'm sorry if you didn't get in the house you wanted, but I've said this before, I tried and plus it was by random so again, I'm sorry, but good news is that no one got in the house that they absolutely hate!

Alright! Let's get started!

_**Gryffindor:**_

Megan Sprout 5 GallagherGirl97

Scarlett Crandall 5 angie2282

Selene Hope Andrews 5 DarkLove21

Lara Ashley Ashford 5 Cuz-I-Can2

Fae Cortal 4 Contagious Pickle

Patrick Buxley 1 My Awesome Friend Robbie

_**Hufflepuff:**_

Alex Blackwell 5 FinnLuver8o0 (ME!)

Joey Boer 5 Contagious Pickle

Travis Coleman 5 LynAnn1996

Dan Watson 5 FinnLuver8o0 (ME AGAIN!)

Audrey McKennit 5 My Awesome Friend Audrey

_**Ravenclaw:**_

Derek Crandall 6 angie2282

Tiffany Clementine 5 monkeymarg11

Zach Hale 5 GallagherGirl97

Lynn Granger 5 LynAnn1996

Lissa Lilith Snow 5 Cuz-I-Can2

Tillie Clementine 2 monkeymarg11

_**Slytherin **_:

Braden Drew Malfoy 6 DarkLove21

Collin Night 5 FinnLuver8o0 (I'll explain)

Serpens Blood 3 Ruby-Blade-Princess

Roy Wang 3 Ruby-Blade-Princess

Fang Brandeu 1 My Awesome Friend Robbie

_**TAA-DAAAAAAA!**_

Well there ya have it folks!

The reason I have 3 is because, A) We didn't have enough guys, and B) We'd only have 4 Slytherins.

Also when I put awesome friend, I did mean awesome friend, but because Robbie and Audrey don't have accounts then I had to do something, you're all my awesome friends!

Now I need you guys to do one more thing for me...

Yes, yes, I'm very needy but still,

If you could, could you guys possibly make a class schedule?

I would do it myself, but I've been so busy and plus I wouldn't want to put someone in a class they would hate.

Although if you really don't care then I can pick, but it'll be by random.

Feel free to pick whatever classes you want! Well as long as they're age appropriate classes.

If you need help, you could ask me or go online.

…

I'd suggest if anything, look online.

Due dates for schedules will be Sunday the 15th at 11:59 pm.

If not in by then, I'll pick schedules by random.

Anyway, that's about it for tonight!

I don't know when chapter 1 will be out, probably before schedules are done, but that doesn't really matter because the first one is, of course, an opening, so yeah...

I guess there's not really anything else to say except...

THANK YOU!

Without your oc's I wouldn't have anything to write about.

Alright then! Peace Out Everyone!


	3. Chapter 1! FINALLY!

_Alrighty everybody! I hope you all saw that I'm going to give everybody more time for their schedules, (I'd prefer if everyone were to do it the way everybody else has been doing it so far, but if you didn't do it that way, that's fine too!) It's time to start..._

* * *

_**Chapter 1: Time to sign up!**_

_Alex's POV_

_~Facebook Status- It's finally the year!~_

_~~Music Playing- Love Love Shine!~~_

"Facebook, facebook, love you love you facebook! Facebook I LOVE YOUUUUUUU!" I sang happily as I logged onto one of the best websites in the world...

Facebook.

In case you couldn't already tell, I'm Facebook obsessed.

I'm Alex Blackwell.

Yes, Alex is short for Alexandra.

A name I despise.

Very, very much.

I'm average height for a 15 year old I guess, and I have dark brown that's about down to my shoulders.

It's either it's mostly straight, but it's naturally wavy.

I also have blueish/ greyish eyes.

And freckles, lots and lots of freckles!

I'm an all around okay looking person, like I wouldn't consider myself god damn gorgeous, but I wouldn't consider myself ugly stepsister number 1 material.

I was an ugly stepsister in a play once.

And I WAS #1 BABY!

No, I'm serious, I was Ugly Step-Sister #1!

Not #2, #1!

…

#1!

Alright, enough emphasis on the #1, and lets cut to the chase!

I LOVE, Video games, Anime, Manga, Abridged Series, Fanfictions (Yaoi included!), Computers, FACEBOOK, iPods, Books, Writing, Playing Flute, Singing, Acting, Dancing, Drawing, Making people laugh, Playing Piano, Voice Acting, and HOT ANIME GUYS! Like RYOU BAKURA! LOVE HIM SOOOOO MUCH!

Favorite choice of music would probably be: J-Pop, Techno/Electronic, Classical,

My favorite subject is a tie between History and Japanese.

Yeah, I'm an Otaku, you got a problem with that?

You may think I'm just a normal teenage girl living in a teenage world, but that's not the case.

I have a secret!

I'm a witch!

Not to be confused with Bitch, but I can be one of those at times too.

Most people would think, "Hey! I bet she goes to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

WRONG!

Well, kind of wrong, I don't go there YET!

I'm going to be attending this year though!

As with a lot of other people too!

See Hogwarts has changed a lot since my parents went there.

You now have computers there! You now have cell phones there! You now have different teachers there! EVERYTHING IS NEW!

Well most things.

The school basically still looks the same, just with some of those add-ons.

"Hmmm... Oh hey! Audrey's on!" I thought aloud.

**Alex: ****Heyyyy!**

**Audrey:**** Heyy wuts up?**

**Alex:**** Nmu?**

**Audrey:**** Same**

Audrey McKennit.

One of my absolute best friends in the entire world!

Sure I have a lot of best friends, but out of all of them, I've known Audrey the longest by far.

Just like me, she's going to be a newbie at HW just like me.

She has Highlighted, darkish-blonde, layered, long hair with side bangs. It's sometimes curled, sometimes straight, it depends on her mood.

She also had gorgeous brown eyes and is thin.

She's short, but not midget short.

It seems as if her and her guitar were connected at birth for she is very clingy with her guitar.

She's very very talented with it too, in fact her parents put her in the spotlight at a very young age. She got so much publicity that she moved in with her grandmother at the age of nine.

She still loves her parents dearly and spends a lot of time with them. That's how I met her, our parents are really close friends.

**Audrey: ****Lalalalalala, so did you sign up for HW yet?**

**Alex: ****No why?**

**Audrey:**** Registering ends today.**

**Alex:**** SHIT!**

"OF COURSE IT ENDS TODAY!" I yelled.

I quickly opened another tab and went onto /registration.

"CRAP 10 MINUTES UNTIL THE DAY'S OVER!" I thought aloud.

Taking a look at the registration sheet, I realized it was going to take me waaay longer then 10 minutes.

"Well, I'll just have to speed through it and then check it over!" I said, and began typing.

~...~

After finally finishing the registration, (with only one minute to spare,) I quickly checked it over.

"Whoops, accidentally put I was a boy, that would've been bad!" I said, changing the gender.

"Alright, everything looks good, and SEND!"

Ah, with one minute to spare too.

When I got back to Facebook, I noticed I had about 1000, messages from Audrey all saying, "DID U REGISTER?"

**Alex: ****Yup! Just in time 2!**

**Audrey: ****That's a relief!**

**Alex:**** Yeah!**

I also had a message from one of my other best friends, Megan Sprout.

And no, she is not related to Professor Sprout...

As far as I know...

**Megan: ****DID YOU REGISTER? AUDREY TOLD ME!**

**Alex:**** Just did! **

**Megan:**** YES FINALLY!**

Megan has been at Hogwarts ever since she was a 1st year.

She's best known for her wisdom...and her randomness...

But I still love her!

She's got a little long than should length dark brown hair, brown eyes that change colors from time to time, very fit, fair skin, and it a bit below average height.

She's obsessed with riddles, and I can't blame her, they're very fun to do.

Surprisingly.

Soon 2 of my other friends, Selene Andrews and Braden Malfoy also asked the same question...

**Alex:** **DID AUDREY TELL YOU?**

…

**Braden:**** Maybe...**

I sighed and continued to type to my friends.

Braden was telling me about how he couldn't wait to get back to school to see his friends, especially Selene.

He has a major crush on her.

I try to get the two together but, sometimes it doesn't always work...

Braden's a 6th year and Selene's a 5th year, like me.

You may be asking yourself, "Why is she enrolling at Hogwarts in her 5th year?"

The answer to that is because I wanted 5 more years of being a normal kid, I wasn't ready to begin wizard training yet!

And plus, because now that you can enroll at anytime in your life (as long as you're under 17 and under,) you really don't need to enroll right away.

My parents have been teaching me all the necessary stuff to being a wizard so I should be pretty much caught up!

My only problem with going to Hogwarts is because of Tiffany Clementine...

The most vilest person on the face of the planet...

She's hated me forever and I really don't know why...

What's worse, I see her like every week anyway, now I have to spend a year with her...

Her younger sister Tillie is amazing though!

She's like the sister I've never had!

Tiffany's my age and Tillie's a second year.

There's also another reason...

Collin Night.

Pure EVIIIL!

And yes! He's so evil I even had to spell he word wrong!

Our parents are friends and ever since the day I met him, I've hated him with a burning passion.

He's starting this year too, his parent's didn't want him going at such an early age.

His family, like mine, comes from a long line of wealthy pure blood wizards.

Believe me, I have nothing against the family, it's just him.

He has blonde hair that's kind of longish I guess, piercing blue eyes, is pretty tall, and has a polite way of talking, unless its to me or my friends.

I can guarantee you that he's going to be in Slytherin.

Apparently a lot of girls are majorly in love with him.

I really don't see why...

But especially Tiffany's in love with him...

She's always trying to get in his pants...

They deserve each other that's for sure.

Anyway, back to Facebook.

Everybody's logging off so, I guess it's goodnight...

Well, not before I watch some Anime that is!

All throughout the episode of "Yu-Gi-Oh" I was watching on my laptop, I couldn't help but think about what life at Hogwarts is going to be like...

I still have a couple more weeks of summer but, I can't wait!

Once the episode was over, I fell asleep thinking about Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

_TAA-DAA! CHAPTER 1! IT IS COMPLETE! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! Believe me, it won't all be focused around Alex, there's going to be a lot of POV switching. I'm glad I finally got this started though! Alright! Ttyl!_

_(Also if you were wondering, yes, I'm basically basing all the likes off of myself! Especially the part about loving Ryou Bakura, He's truly amazing! 3)_


	4. Chapter 2!

_**Hit the ignition switch! I'm on a blimp BITCH! We're playing card games in the sky cuz I'm so rich! I got locator cards, and my duel disk, I'm winning finals, you're in duelist kingdom, losing star chips! I'M RIDING ON A DRAGON…**__ Ummm…sorry you had to hear that…I'm kind of obsessed with that song…and the abridged series from which it came…"Yu-Gi-Oh Abridged" by LittleKuriboh for those of you who don't know…yeah…Alright, lets cut to the chase! Haha, I'm watching the Harry Potter marathon on abcfamily so I thought I'd write some. I'm up in Port Sanilac so this probably won't get this up for a bit sooooo, HELLO FROM THE PAST! :D I've said enough enjoy the chapter._

* * *

_**Chapter 2: The Weirdest School Shopping I've Ever Been Through…**_

_Alex's POV_

Ever have that feeling?

Ya know, the feeling that you get when you can't sleep the night before a big or exciting thing in your life is about to happen?

Yeah that's what I got tonight.

In case you were wondering, it's the night before I'm supposed to head to Diagon Alley to go school shopping for…

!

I honestly can't wait!

And if you were wondering, yes, I got excepted.

What? Did you think I wasn't going to get in?

Geez! You're the worst readers ever!

(Loud Crash in the distance.)

Uhhh…

What was that?

…

I'M SORRY! I'M JUST KIDDING ABOUT THE WORST READERS PART!

Alright, that aside…

It's going to be odd school shopping for magic books though.

I mean, I've never done it before!

Megan's supposed to meet up with Audrey and I tomorrow to advise us in what we're supposed to buy.

Checking the time, I sighed, seeing that it was 4:30.

I'm never tired, except during the day, it's kind of odd.

I've been listening to my iPod the entire time, just thinking about tomorrow…

I mean today.

Moments later, finally feeling tired, I shut off my iPod and made myself comfortable.

I thought, 'If I can't fall asleep naturally, I'll make myself fall asleep!' and I shut my eyes.

_Later that Morning at the Leaky Cauldron…_

My mom dropped me off here at 7 am…

I had just woken up…

I only had 1 hour of sleep…

Going inside, I found the closest empty table and ran toward it.

Once getting there, I put my head down and tried to go back to sleep.

Moments later I was awoken by someone poking me with a stick.

Trying to open my eyes, I got a glimpse of my poker…

Dark brown, curly, hair.

Brown eyes.

"Good morning Megan." I said yawning.

"Good you're awake!" Megan said, putting her wand back into her pocket.

"I honestly wish I wasn't…" I mumbled.

"Hmm?" Megan questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing…Where's Audrey?" I asked, sitting up.

"I'm not sure. You told her to meet us here didn't you?" Megan asked.

"Yeah…" I said, very unsurely.

Then my phone started to ring.

"**Ha-ha ha-ha-ha. Mwaha ha-ha-ha! La-la la-la-la we want his leather pants! ****Gah gah rah-rah-rah. Nah nah flah flah flah la la cha cha cha Take off his leather pants!**"

As the ringtone continued to play, Megan said, "That's so predictable of you."

"Haha, I know right? Oh hey! It's Audrey!" I said.

"ANSWER IT!" Megan yelled.

"Ok!" I said and then hit the talk button on my LG Neon.

"Heyyyy" I said into the phone.

"Hi! Where are you guys?" Audrey asked.

"Uhhhh…right behind you." I said, seeing that the blonde was actually leaning against our table.

She turned around and laughed.

She turned back around and then said into the phone, "Alright see you in a bit then!"

"Ditto!" I said back.

She turned back to the table.

"ALEX! WE HAVEN'T TALKED IN LIKE FOREVER!" Audrey said coming to hug me.

I laughed and stood up.

Megan did the same.

"Well, shall we head to Gringots?" Megan asked.

Audrey and I nodded and followed Megan out of the building.

_After Gringots…_

After going to Gringots, (The Bank, ) We started on our shopping.

"Alright, I assume you guys have the same list right?" Megan asked.

"Yup!" Audrey said cheerfully.

She loves to shop so she was obviously excited.

True I love shopping too, but clothes shopping, I'm not quite sure about MAGICAL shopping.

"Alright then, let me see the list." Megan said.

I handed her my list and looked it over, reading it word for word as we walked down the busy streets of Diagon Alley.

_**Hogwarts Shopping List For New Students.**_

_**Issued to: Alexandra C. Blackwell**_

"Awww, it said your full name!" Megan cooed.

I punched her arm and said, "Shut up! Continue reading the list!"

"Okay, okay!" Megan said, and turned her attention back to the list.

_After Buying Many Different Books…_

"Alright moving on…" Megan mumbled.

We had just gotten out "Flourish and Blotts Bookstore" and Audrey and I were carrying 2 bags of various books.

I would tell you the different titles…

But my arms are in so much pain right now I can't even think straight…

Megan is lucky…

The only thing she's carrying is the list…

"Can we take a break?" I say weakly.

"NO!" Megan and Audrey both shout in unison.

I have no idea how Audrey can take this…

Either she just has so much determination to get this shopping done and her energy is giving her strength, or I'm just a weakling…

I think it's a bit of both…

"Alright, continuing down the list," Megan began, "Alright, you both already have wands correct?"

"Yeah!" Audrey said with enthusiasm.

"Yuhuh…" I mumbled.

I'm not sure why, but my parents thought it would be a good idea to get me a wand at a young age.

I still remember the day I went…

_Olivander's Wand Shoppe 4 years ago…_

"_Alright Olivander, here she is!" My mother said as we walked into the strange shop._

_It was very small and kind of messy, but looking at the various different wands stacked up inj boxes to the ceiling was very interesting._

_Just the thought that one of those wands would soon be mine was a great thought._

"_Oh goodness! You sure have grown up since last time I saw you!" Olivander marveled._

_To be honest, I don't think I've ever seen this man in my short life._

"_Are you ready to get your wand?" Olivander asked._

_I nodded with a weak smile on my face._

_I really didn't want to go._

_I wouldn't really be able to use my wand except in private lessons that my parents gave me._

_But my mother forced me to, for it was her only day off in weeks._

_After some odd measurements given by Mr. Olivander, he finally picked out a wand._

_It's Mahogany, 12", and has the core of a raven's feather…_

_WHAT'S SO MAGICAL ABOUT A FEATHER FROM A RAVEN?_

_I mean, I thought the heart of a wand came from a magical creature, but this one's was a raven…_

_I was going to say something about it, but we were already out of the store…_

_I guess I'll have to deal with it…_

_Present Time…_

Remembering that day, I really don't see why I was so angry that it was a raven's feather.

I mean, the raven is my favorite animal and the wand has worked fine so I guess I was just expecting it to be something like a dragon heartstring or something like that…

Or I was just being a brat.

Probably a bit of both…

"Alright then, why don't we get you fitted for robes? We're right next to Madam Malkin's." Megan said, pointing to the robe shop.

"Sure!" I said with enthusiasm.

We were going to be doing some clothes shopping hooray!

I really shouldn't have been excited…

All we did was get fitted for robes.

Plain, black robes.

I mean, they didn't have any specific colors for the various houses.

But then again, I'm not sorted yet so I really couldn't get any specific robes.

"Umm, what will we do with the robes when we get sorted?" Audrey asked Megan.

Madam Malkin answered, "You can donate them back here."

"Then how do we get the cloaks we use after we're sorted?" Audrey asked again.

"Arms out." Madam Malkin demanded.

Audrey did as told.

"You get sent them the next morning." Madam Malkin said.

"OUCH!" Audrey yelped.

"Sorry." Madam Malkin said and continued with her work.

We were silent for the rest of the time.

_Many needle pricks later… (a/n Geez! Lots of time skips!)_

"Alright! I saw we head to the Owl Emporium!" Audrey said cheerfully.

She has a very odd obsession with owls…

"Alright! I need to get some more food and a new cage for Melanie anyway!" Megan said cheerfully.

She also had an owl too, a Tawny owl to be exact, named Melanie.

After getting picked with pins for about an hour and a half, I somehow regained my strength and could carry my purchases with ease.

As we walked towards the Owl store, I noticed Megan's new Gryfindor robe hanging out of her bag.

Megan was so lucky to be in Gryfindor…

True I really didn't care what house I got into, but I really wanted to get into Gryfindor.

For a couple reasons actually,

To keep up the family tradition

I'd be in the same house as Megan and probably Audrey

And 3) I'd be in the same house my friend George was in when he was at Hogwarts.

We finally got to "Eeylop's Owl Emporium."

I kind of just stood there and let Megan and Audrey do their thing.

Sure, I liked owls but I didn't want one.

I might get a cat but I'm really not sure.

"Alex! Come here! Look at this one!" Audrey called.

I sighed and put my bags down by Audrey and Megan's and made my way through the dark store.

The one Audrey was pointing at was a barn owl and it was actually kind of cute.

"Are you gonna get it?" I asked.

She shook her head excitedly.

I laughed and her reaction.

I went back to the front of the store and waited for my friends.

Walking out of the store, Audrey looked very proud that she was carrying her very own owl.

I then realized there was something I needed to do.

"Hey guys, can we stop in "Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?" I wanna see what's up with George." I said.

"Sure! I love going in there!" Megan said.

"The huge moving dude with the hat thing kind of scare me…"Audrey mumbled.

Megan and I laughed at that remark.

George Weasley.

He was like my older brother.

Sure, if he was truly my older brother, my parents would've had to have had him at a pretty young age, but he was like family.

My family has been friends with the Weasleys' for generations and out of all of the Weasley children, I got along with George the most.

I also got along with Fred from what I remember…

I was only 3 when he (SPOILER ALERT! For those of you who haven't read the 7th book,) died…

I do remember him very vaguely though, I also remember when I was learning to talk, they were over and my first words were "Fred and George."

Except it sounded more like "Fwed an Worge."

George was always there for me and still always is.

I haven't seen him since his birthday which was back in April.

Yes, this also means that I know Harry Potter, but not very well.

My friends envy that fact that I know him but they don't understand that he's just a normal person living a normal lifestyle.

We finally reached the front of "WWW"

I took a deep breath and prepared to enter the store.

I always get this sense of nervousness before I see someone I haven't seen in a long time, but it soon goes away once I see the person or people.

Entering the store, I saw a lot of new arrivals which means George has been busy inventing new jokes and pranks and such.

It was also packed too, probably full of students looking for things to get them out of class.

We didn't see George so we continued around the store in our separate ways.

While walking down the aisles I noticed a girl around my age, maybe a bit younger.

She had Auburn hair that was in loose curls down her back, was a lot shorter than me, and was pretty pale.

She also had nice brown eyes and freckles only on her nose, unlike me who was freckle palooza.

She was looking at something that looked like it was new.

Feeling as if I needed to look at the item, I made my way over to the girl.

It looked as if it were some kind of candy.

More than likely one that would send you into the infirmary due to the looks of it.

"Looking to get out of some classes?" I asked the girl next to me.

"Haha, I'm just looking right now," She said giving me a smile.

"Ah." I said.

We were silent for a few moments.

"Are you a newbie at Hogwarts?" I asked, noticing that she was also carrying very large bags.

"Yeah! How could you tell?" She asked.

I held up my bags as well and she laughed.

"What year?" I asked.

"4th, what about you?" She asked.

"5th" I said.

I like this girl.

"Cool." She said.

Just as I was about to ask her name I got a text.

**Where r u? ~George**

**I ur shop. ~Alex**

I then heard heavy footsteps coming from one side of the shop.

"Hey," The girl began, "I gotta go, maybe I'll see you on the train or something."

"Yeah! Bye!" I said.

"Bye!" And with that the girl ran off.

In the opposite direction, I heard footsteps behind me.

Just as I was about to get out of the way, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I immediately knew who it was.

"GEORGE!" I said spinning around and jumping into his open arms.

"How's it going kiddo!" He said hugging me.

"Pretty good." I said looking at him.

Man he was tall!

Behind him was Megan and Audrey, laughing at my enjoyment.

They obviously found him and lead him to me.

"That's good. So, you're finally going to Hogwarts this year huh?" George said as he started to walk through the aisles.

I walked up beside him and said, "Yup!"

Megan and Audrey followed close behind.

"You better get in Gryfindor or you will let done both my family and your own!" George snapped.

I knew he was joking but still, it did make me worry about what my family and George would think if I got into a different house.

I just gave a nervous laugh followed by a "Yeah."

George cleared his throat, seeing my nervousness and said, "So, who was that girl you were talking to? I see her a lot in here but I don't really talk to her."

"I'm not sure. I didn't get her name, but she seemed nice. She's going to Hogwarts this year too." I said, completely forgetting that George just deliberately changing the subject.

"Hmmm, she comes in here a lot. She's one of my best customers." George said.

"Hmmm, maybe I'll find out tomorrow." I said.

"When you know, get back to me." George said.

We talked for a bit longer but then it got a lot busier than it already was, so we ended up helping out for an hour or so.

It was cool though, we got to see some future class mates and plus George let us pick some stuff for free!

Realizing that we still had some shopping to do, we bid farewell to my "brother" and were off.

He made me promise to e-mail, write, and text him whenever I could, and I of course said I would try.

As we were shopping for cauldrons, Audrey asked Megan who the headmaster/mistress was going to be this year.

"No one really knows. We haven't had a good, solid headmaster for a long time now. I do wish that we could've gone to school here when Dumbledore was headmaster!" Megan said.

I heard Dumbledore was a great wizard and a great headmaster.

I also heard that he liked to have naked time as well…

Or perhaps that was a popular puppet show on the internet…

I'm going to go with the puppet show.

Our last stop before heading back to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner was the Magical Menagerie.

I just wanted to see what kind of animals they have before we go.

Walking into the shop, my ear drums bursted.

It was incredibly loud!

Although, as soon as I walked into the store, I found exactly what I was looking for.

A pure black cat.

Yes, I have an odd obsession with Black Cats.

"Um, what's the story with this black cat?" I asked the nearby shopkeeper.

"Male kitten, around 11 months, nobody wants it because they think it'll cause them bad luck." He said.

"How much?" I asked.

"I'll give you him for free! We just need him out of here!" He said, handing me the carrier.

"Alright!" I said.

After paying for food and other stuff, we left for the leaky cauldron once more.

_One Cheeseburger in Paradise Later…_

We were on our way home for the last time in a long while.

I decided on naming my cat Black Jack, after my favorite card game.

It was a long day…

I shouldn't have a problem sleeping tonight…

Oh who the hell am I kidding? I'm going to be awake 'till 5!

_At home…_

This was that last time I'd get to sleep in my bed for an entire year.

My parents said they were going away for the holidays and that I could either stay at Hogwarts or with the Weasley's.

I have plenty of time to decide that though, right now, I feel like I should think about tomorrow.

There are so many things I'm going to learn at Hogwarts, so many new friends, so many new everything!

Before going to bed, I'm going to update my status on Facebook.

_**Facebook Status~ New Beginnings are on the Horizon!**_

* * *

_O…M…G! THAT WAS LONG! Ok, definitely not the longest but still, it took me 3 days to type this up. Ok, yes, I know this was a pretty useless chapter, but I admit, I thought it was necessary to introduce George as a character and introduce someone else as well. I'm not going to say who, just because of the fact that I didn't mention her name. I also enjoyed all my pop culture references too! I hope you guys got some of those! I don't want to feel stupid by putting references in there that no one would get! Ok! It's 1:05 so I think I'm going to hit the hay so…_

_**DURKINSCHNOFF! **_

_(Gosh, I hope I spelled that right…)_


	5. Chapter 3!

_**(Thursday, October 21)** Hey there everyone! I'm sorry I haven't been updating but I just got my replacement computer and I've been really busy with school! And now I'm sick...*cough cough* but let's get on with the update! It's probably going to be pretty short but hopefully it'll be good! Enjoy! _

_

* * *

_

_**Chapter 3: I SAID A BOOM CHICKA BOOM!**_

_Alex's POV_

"Urff..." I mumbled as I reluctantly opened my eyes...

"I hate mornings...especially early mornings..." I said sitting up.

I looked around the dark room trying to remember why I woke up so early on a Saturday...

"OH MY GOD YES!" I screamed.

I'M TAKING THE TRAIN TO HOGWARTS TODAY!

I ran around in circles multiple times, ran to my iLive, turned on some jams, and danced around my room.

This was the one time I was actually excited about going to school.

I checked the time on my alarm clock seeing that it was only 5:30...

"I ONLY GOT ONE HOUR OF SLEEP?" I yelled.

I then began to wonder why my parents never bothered to yell at me when I was being too loud in my room...

Could they even hear me?

I pushed the thought aside, and got dressed.

I was wearing dark skinny jeans, a shirt from a play I was in that was waaaaay too big for me, (I ended up tying the end in a ponytail,) and black converse!

Oh converse...converse, converse, converse...

Audrey and I have an obsession over converse, although, Audrey's been in the craze a lot longer than I have.

She has about 20 pairs of different colored converse! I'M SERIOUS!

Alright, so I don't go off topic again, lets get onto packing.

…

Okay, there's really not much to packing, just...packing...

…

I'm guessing you're pretty bored right now huh?

Well, how about we skip ahead a bit?

…

Okay, to the train station!

_At the Train Station..._

As soon as I got there and kissed my parents goodbye, I immediately started looking for my friends.

"Grrr..." I growled, "They're supposed to be here!"

I checked my new iPhone (Yes I got an iPhone, In just a few hours...My plan was up and it was a gift from my parents! I'M NOT SPOILED!)

No texts...

No missed calls...

No Facebook Notifications...

No Twitter Updates...

No nothing...

I also checked the time...

"SHIZZ! TRAIN LEAVES IN 5 MINUTES!"

I looked around quickly one more for my friends.

No sign of them.

I then ran into a wall...

Literally.

_At Platform 9 ¾..._

Yup! That's how you get to platform 9 ¾!

How would I, a newbie, know that?

Parent's went there remember?

They tell me everything.

Everything.

…

Okay, not everything, but still...

On to the train!

_On the Train..._

"Still no sign of them?" I said to myself, as I was walking down the aisle way of one of the cars.

I have been looking for my friends ever since I got on here and so far, no luck.

The warning bell sounded, alerting us to find a cabin.

I gave up and sat in the next empty cabin I could find.

After a few minutes of sitting in the cabin alone, there was a knock on the sliding door...thingy...

**Knock Knock Knock**

I got up and opened it.

Behind it was a young boy-probably a 1st year-with bleach blond hair, blue eyes, and a nice smile.

"Hey, can I sit here?" He asked.

I smiled at the young boy.

"Yeah, sure!" I said, steeping aside, allowing him to enter.

He looked at lot like what Braeden's cousin Draco looked like when he was younger, except a lot, and I mean A LOT nicer.

"I'm Patrick Buxley by the way!" He said cheerfully, extending a hand.

"I'm Alex Blackwell," I responded, taking the hand.

"Ouch..." I mumbled.

This kid has a strong grip...

"Did you say something?" He asked.

"Nope..." I said.

A few seconds later, there was another knock on the sliding door thingy-ma-bobber...

**Knock Knock**

This time Patrick went up and got it.

"Hey can I-HEY!" Said a girl at the door.

I turned to look and see who it was.

IT WAS THE GIRL FROM WWW!

"Hi!" I said, getting up.

"Can I sit with you guys?" She asked.

"Yeah!" I said.

Patrick looked at us in confusion.

"Haha, at the joke shop I never told you my name, Fae Cortal's the name!" She said.

"Alex Blackwell, at your service!" I said back.

The train's whistle blew to alert us that we were going to begin moving.

As soon as we pulled out of the station, Patrick suggested,

"Hey, you girls know how to play Poker?"

_After about 20 rounds of Patrick getting his ass whooped at cards..._

I got a crazy idea.

"Ah, folding are we Alex? This round is MINE!" Patrick laughed evily.

"Not so fast." Fae said, revealing her hand.

"WHAT THE F***?"

Gosh, for an 11 year old, he sure swears a lot...

Oh kids these days...

But back to the idea,

I opened the door to the aisle way.

Most people had their sliding door things open.

Excellent.

"I SAID A BOOM CHICKA BOOM!" I yelled.

…

"I SAID A BOOM CHICKA BOOM!" Fae and Patrick yelled back.

In smiled to myself, knowing that my idea was working.

" I SAID A BOOM BOOM BOOM!" I yelled.

"I SAID A BOOM BOOM BOOM!" Fae and Patrick yelled again, but this time, a few other people in other cabins joined in.

"I SAID A BOOM CHICKA ROCKA CHICKA ROCKA CHICKA BOOM!"

"I SAID A BOOM CHICKA ROCKA CHICKA ROCKA CHICKA BOOM!"

"ALRIGHT!"

"ALRIGHT!"

"OKAY!"

"OKAY!"

"NOW WE'RE GONNA DO IT!"

"NOW WE'RE GONNA DO IT!"

"FAE'S WAY!"

"FAE'S WAY!"

Fae smiled and began with her part of the chant/song/thingy.

"I SAID LIKE A BOOM CHICKA BOOM!"

"I SAID LIKE A BOOM CHICKA BOOM!"

We basically had the entire train doing it by now.

"I SAID LIKE A BOOM BOOM BOOM!"

"I SAID LIKE A BOOM BOOM BOOM!"

"I SAID LIKE A BOOM CHICKA ROCKA CHICKA GAG ME WITH A SPOON!"

"I SAID LIKE A BOOM CHICKA ROCKA CHICKA GAG ME WITH A SPOON!"

"ALRIGHT!"

"ALRIGHT"

"WHATEVER!"

"WHATEVER!"

"NOW WE'RE GONNA DO IT!"

"NOW WE'RE GONNA DO IT!"

"PATRICK'S WAY!"

"PATRICK'S WAY!"

"I SAID A BROOM SWEEPA BROOM!"

"I SAID A BROOM SWEEPA BROOM!"

"I SAID A BROOM SWEEPA BROOM!"

"I SAID A BROOM SWEEPA BROOM!"

"I SAID A BROOMA SWEEPA MOPPA SWEEPA MOPPA SWEEPA BROOM!"

"I SAID A BROOMA SWEEPA MOPPA SWEEPA MOPPA SWEEPA BROOM!"

"ALRIGHT!"

"ALRIGHT!"

"OKAY!"

"OKAY!"

"NOW WE'RE GONNA DO IT!

"NOW WERE GONNA DO IT!

"Ummm..." Patrick mumbled looking around.

"Ummm... THAT GIRL'S WAY!"

"THAT GIRL'S WAY!"

I looked to see where he was pointing.

"MEGAN!" I said, running up to hug her.

"THERE YOU ARE!" She said hugging me back.

Behind her was Audrey, Braeden, and Selene.

I introduced them to Fae and Patrick.

"Anyway Megan, your turn!" I said.

She smiled and began.

"I SAID A BIG MAC AND FRIES!"

"I SAID A BIG MAC AND FRIES!"

"I SAID A BIG MAC AND FRIES!"

"I SAID A BIG MAC AND FRIES!"

"I SAID A BIG MAC AND FRIES AND DON'T FORGET TO SUPERSIZE!"

"I SAID A BIG MAC AND FRIED AND DON'T FORGET TO SUPERSIZE!"

"NOW WE'RE GONNA DO IT!"

"NOW WE'RE GONNA DO IT!"

"AUDREY'S WAY!"

"AUDREY'S WAY!"

_After some more yelling..._

"JUST A SMALL TOWN GIRL! LIVIN' IN A LONELY WORLD! SHE TOOK THE MIDNIGHT TREAIN GOIN ANYWHERE! JUST A CITY BOY! BORN AND RAISED IN SOUTH DETROIT! HE TOOK THE MIDNIGHT TRAIN GOIN ANNNNYWHEREEE!"

Yes, we were singing "Don't Stop Believing."

"STRANGERS, WAITING! UP AND DOWN THE BOULEVARD! THEIR SHADOWS! SERCHING IN THE NIIIIGHT! STREET LIGHTS! PEOPLE! LIVING JUST TO FIND EMOTION! HIDING, SOMEWHERE IN THE NIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGHT!"

So technically, our screaming wasn't over, but still.

After some more singing, we decided to play Stella Ella Ola!

It was kind of hard, because we had to weave through all the cabins so everyone could play.

"STELLA ELLA OLA CLAP CLAP CLAP SINGIN S CHIGGA CHIGGA CHIGGA CHIGGA CHAT, SINGIN S CHIGGA CHIGGA LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE 1 2 3 4 5!"

In the end, it was Selene who won, but during the face-off between her and Braeden, he let her win.

And I mean it, he actually let her win.

No lying and saying that just to protect his dignity like most guys do when they lose to girls, he didn't pull his hand out at 5, and he always does.

Someone then suggested we play Ninja, a band class past time at my old school!

Just as we shouted "NINJA!" and got in our stances, the train stopped, flinging us forward.

I looked out one of the windows to notice in the distance a huge grey castle.

"WE'RE HERE!" I shouted excitedly.

I then noticed we were all in our normal clothes still...

"NOBODY BOTHERED TO MENTION TO CHANGE INTO UNIFORMS?" I yelled.

"Actually, I think they may have said it on the PA system while we were singing..." Audrey said.

"Oh..." I said.

I quickly ran into the cabin, slammed the door behind me, got changed into the plain black/grey uniform, grabbed BlackJack's carrier and my little carry on bag, and dashed into the aisle way to see where my friends were standing.

Audrey, Selene, Fae, and Patrick were all all wearing the same thing I was, while Braeden donned a Slytherin uniform, and Megan a Gryfindor one.

"Ready?" Selene asked.

We all nodded our heads yes and followed Braeden and Megan out of the train.

I carefully stepped off the train.

I smiled to myself.

I then looked at my friends.

This is going to be a good year!

* * *

_ **(Saturday October 23)**YAY! AND THE REAL STORY BEGINS! Well, okay, it's been going on for awhile now but still, WE'RE AT HOGWARTS! HOORAY! Hahah, this was just a filler chapter, but I enjoyed writing it! Most of that stuff is what we do on the bus, or at the PAC before and/or after a performance. Anyway, that's it for now! PEACE OUT MA HOMIES!_


	6. Chapter 4!

**HARRY POTTER SEVENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN! Unfortunately, I don't get to go see the premiere of part 1….But at least I get to see it Saturday! Haha I'm watching Chamber of Secrets right now (I couldn't find Sorcerer's Stone…) with GallagherGirl97 but yeah, so I'm gonna start this chappy! **

_**Chapter 4: I'M A WHAT?**_

_Alex's POV_

"Alright." Braeden said, turning to us, "Because you guys are new students, you have to go to the boats. Megan and I will meet you guys up later." He then turned to leave.

Megan gave us thumbs up and followed Braeden to their location, the carriages.

We shrugged and followed a huge guy to the boats.

I swear! HE'S HUGE!

I think his name is Hagrid, but I'm not sure…

Anyways, we went on to the boats. I sat between Audrey and Selene, Fae went on the 4th years boat, Patrick on one of the 1st year's.

The ride was long and cold, but we survived!

As we pulled up to the castle, I just then realized how big it was.

I also got even more nervous than I already was…

What if I don't get into Gryffindor? What if I get lost? What if-

WE'RE HERE!

We hopped off the boats as fast as we could and ran inside the castle, not waiting for everyone else.

As soon as we entered the main hallway, I couldn't believe my eyes…

IT WAS HUGE!

"Oh, umm, you new students are early…" An elderly woman said, flattening her long academic robes.

This must be Professor McGonagall.

Well, this is awkward…

Soon enough, the rest of the new students came in.

"Welcome to Hogwarts! I'm Professor McGonagall…" Yup I was right.

She continued to explain all the stuff about the sorting and ect. ect.

The only thing I could think of this:

So how old is this woman?

The ancient women left the area where we were and entered into a different room which seemed to be a lot larger than this one.

Audrey pulled me into a line which was apparently made up of 5th years.

"MOVE OUT OF MY WAY!" Said an angry voice.

I turned around to find myself staring into the cold, dark eyes of...

Collin Night.

He was yelling at poor little Patrick, who didn't really look frightened, but I could see confusion in his eyes.

"Collin, don't yell at him for nothing." I said calmly, stepping forward a bit so he could hear me clearly over the noise.

"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." Collin said, leaving Patrick and walking up to me, and giving me a smirk, "Alex Blackwell, what a _pleasure_ to see you again.

"I can sense sarcasm easily you know." I said in a bland tone.

He frowned, "I never said you couldn't. So your parents finally let you come hmm?"

"It was my decision, not theirs. I actually had a choice." I said.

I knew he was only here because his parents forced him to. He apparently would rather be home schooled.

"Don't get feisty with me Alex, it only leads to trouble." He said angrily.

Before I could say anymore, the huge double doors we were standing in front of, opened to reveal the geat hall.

I was right again, HUGENESS!

The 5th years followed the 4th years into the ginormous room.

I then noticed I was still walking next to Collin and that our finger tips were getting closer to one another.

I quickly bolted towards Audrey and Selene to get away from...

_The Creeper..._

As we kept walking, I saw the four tables:

The Gryffindor table, the Ravenclaw table, the Hufflepuff table, and the Slytherin table.

I noticed Megan sitting and the Gryffindor table, laughing and talking with friends and Braeden sitting at the Slytherin table, doing the same.

I began to pray even harder for Gryffindor!

I NEEDED TO GET IN!

"Welcome back students, for another term at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! I'm your headmistress, Professor McGonagall for those of you that are new students." Prof. McGonagall said in a clear confident voice.

So she's headmistress?

I better be on her good side then...

After a few more opening words, it was time for the sorting to begin, starting with 1st years.

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

Sang the sorting hat.

Patrick was one of the first ones to go.

"Hmmm...yes...GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat shouted.

Patrick ran from the stool he was sitting in and hopped into a seat at the Gryffindor table.

It was nice to see that he got in the house he wanted!

When we got halfway through the 3rd years, a Slytherin girl fainted.

"HEADMISTRESS! REZ FAINTED AGAIN!" A young Chinese boy called out from the Slytherin table.

"Oh dear..." Mcgonagall mumbled.

Braeden rushed over to the scene of the crime.

"It's alright headmistress, she's okay!" Braeden called out.

The young, nearly white haired girl came to her senses within seconds and regained her composure.

I noticed the girl was very thin and pale, I believe albino? She had near red eyes as well.

What was her name? Rez or something?

The Chinese boy who alerted everyone about her fainting seemed very close to her, almost like a brother.

Hmm, maybe I'll see more of them?

The sorting soon continued.

Fae was one of the only students that would be joining as 4th years, so that went by pretty quickly.

She also got into Gryffindor as well...

"We will now begin with the 5th years..." Mcgonagall announced.

I knew I would be up soon, so I readied myself so I would be embarrassed or something like that.

"Alexandra Blackwell."

Here goes nothing...

I stepped up to the podium and sat down on the stool.

I felt all eyes on me as the sorting hat was placed on my head.

"Hmmm...yes, yes...I see you really want to be put into Gryffindor...In order not to disappoint anyone...Hmmm...you are quite brave but...you have many other traits as well...alright then..."

EEP!

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

Wha-what...

I heard some applause.

I put on a smile as I slowly walked to the Hufflepuff table.

Why did it put me in Hufflepuff?

AM I A REJECT?

As I walked by I saw a disapointed look on Megan, Fae, Patrick, and Braeden's faces...

What would my family think?

What would George think?

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

I took a seat at the table alone.

I still had a fake smile on my face, just for the sole purpose of not making any of the other Puffs feel like she didn't like Hufflepuff.

I don't hate Hufflepuff, but it's not my first choice either...

"Joey Boer."

A sandy blond, tan guy walked up to the stool.

He was really, really tall for his age and was pretty cute! But honestly, he's not really my type...well, doesn't look it at least.

I noticed a lot of girls staring at him with dreamy eyes.

He's probably a playa or something like that.

But I can't really judge him, I mean, this is the first time I've ever really seen him so...

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The sorting hat shouted.

He quickly walked over to the Hufflepuff table, and sat down a few inches away from me.

"Hi." I whispered.

I might as well try to be friendly!

"H-hi..." He whispered back.

Yeah, deff not a playa.

"Alex Blackwell." I said extending my hand with a smile.

"Jo-joey Boer." He said nervously, but this time he gave a small smile.

Yay! I got a friend!

We whispered back and fourth as we waited for people we knew to get up to the stool to see what house they would be placed in.

He seemed to get a lot less shy as we talked and I even got him to laugh a couple times too!

He's an actor, which is great!

ACTING BUDDIES!

Finally, Audrey stepped up to the plate.

After a little but of deliberation, the Sorting Hat decided on...

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

"HOORAY!" I shouted.

Joey looked at me oddly, "Is that your friend?" He asked.

"Yup! That's Audrey!" I said.

He seemed to stare at her for a minute, shrugged, and turned his attention back to who was up next for the stool of death.

"Hey!" Audrey said as she slid onto the bench.

"Hey! Audrey, this is my new friend Joey Boer. Joey, this is my good, old friend Audrey McKennit!" I said, providing the introductions.

Audrey looked at Joey for just two seconds and nearly passed out.

"H-hi Au-audrey..." Joey said, slowly extending his hand.

Audrey was kind of shocked for a minute, but then returned the handshake.

After Joey returned his attention back to the stool, Audrey whispered to me, "He's god damn gorgeous!"

"Haha, he's pretty shy though, and- hold on..." I began to say, until I noticed that Collin had just sat down on the stool.

As soon as the hat touched even one hair of his little, blond head, the Sorting hat immediately said:

"SLYTHERIN!"

Blaa...

For the rest of the sorting, we only got one more new kid who's name was Daniel Watson, Dan for short.

I had only talked to Dan a little bit, and he kind of seemed like a drama queen...

But he was nice, nonetheless!

The feast was magnificent and I ate until my stomach was completely filled!

After the feast, our head of house took us to our common room which was located near the kitchens.

Our head of house was Neville Longbottom.

I don't understand why though...

He was a Gryff! Why is he HoH for Hufflepuff?

Seeing as how I know Neville, I'll ask him later, but right now, I think I'm gonna pass out.

As we got to the common room, I didn't really stop and look around, as soon as Neville was done talking, I bolted upstairs to the girl's dormitory.

I flopped down on the bed that had my stuff around it and closed my eyes, taking it all in.

I then sat up and looked around.

So this is gonna be my new home huh?

I looked that at the foot of my bed was a brand new Hufflepuff uniform.

Hufflepuff...

I have to tell George...

Oh, what will he say?

I quickly pulled my laptop out of the case I brought and turned it on.

I could barely get any internet service, but what I got was fine.

Immediately checked my e-mail.

Just a bunch of notifications from Facebook and other websites.

**Delete!**

The I checked Facebook, in hopes that George would be on, just so I can tell him...

I want to tell him, but I don't want to tell him in fear that he would shun me for not getting into Gryffindor...

Razzle Frazzle...He's not on...

I shut my laptop off and put it away.

"ALEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEX!" Audrey sang in a loud, operatic voice.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"Oh there you are!" She said, coming up the stairs.

She also plopped on her bed, which was next to mine.

"Pretty cool huh?" She asked.

"Yeah...I guess..." I mumbled.

"Look, I know you wanted to be in Gryffindor, but I don't think George, or your family is going to tax you on being here." Audrey said.

Where does she come up with this advice?

"Yeah, I hope not. Anyways, we should get to bed, big day tomorrow!" I said, becoming cheerful.

"That's the spirit!" Audrey said.

After we changed into our selected pajamas, we yet again, flopped down onto our beds, which were actually quite soft and plush!

"Goodnight Alex!" Audrey yawned.

"Goodnight Audrey!" I said back, and then I close my eyes.

"Alex?" Audrey asked in the darkness.

"Yuhuh?"

"Look what's above you..."

"LAWRENCE!"

**Hahahahahahaha, Oh Lawrence! Lawrence is Audrey's new turtle pillow pet! Anyways, hope you enjoyed the chap!** **I SAW IT! HP7 PART 1 WAS EPIC! I CAN'T WAIT FOR PART 2! Anyways, I'm about to pass out right now so, g'night!**


	7. Chapter 5!

**Hey! Well, I'm not going to spend too much time on the opening note so yeah. Enjoy the chappy!**

**Chapter 5: Hetalia What have you done to me?**

**Alex's POV**

"_Nee Nee PAPA WAIN wo choudai  
Nee Nee MAMA  
Nee Nee MAMA  
Mukashi ni tabeta BORONEEZE no  
Ano aji ga wasurerarenain da_

_Marukaite chikyuu marukaite chikyuu  
Marukaite chikyuu boku HETALIA_

_Aa hitofude de mieru subarashii sekai  
Nagagutsu de kanpai da HETALIA"_

I woke up to the sound of "Maru Kaite Chikyuu" from the show "Hetalia Axis Powers."

I smiled to myself realizing it was OFFCIALLY my first day as a student at Hogwarts.

IT'S LEGIT!

And ha! I'm the first one up too it seems!

Everyone else is gonna be laaaate!

AHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAA!

I then noticed the clock on my laptop that had been left on all night long as I had been watching Hetalia to calm my nerves for today.

Wha-what...

"DAMNMIT I'M GONNA BE LATE!"

**Audrey's POV**

In the Great Hall...

I had just entered the Great Hall in my new Hufflepuff uniform when I heard a small voice call my name.

"H-hey Audrey." Joey said.

"Oh umm, hi Joey! Goodmorning!" I said a bit too over excited.

I couldn't help it! It was my first day at Hogwarts! And I get to spend it with Alex and now Joey!

I had already taken quite the liking to Joey, even though we only briefly talked yesterday, I could tell he was really, really nice!

And really, REALLY cute!

But that's just a plus! Niceness comes first and foremost!

...

But he still is really cute!

Oh crap...I'm staring right into his gorgeous eyes! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO NOW?

"Ummm...Au-Audrey? Are you o-okay?" Joey asked.

SHIZZZ!

"Oh, yeah, yeah I'm fine! Just fine!" I lied.

Grrr...this is not a good way to start a relationsh- I MEAN FRIENDSHIP!

I'm already lying to him and I haven't even known the guy for a day!

"Okay...Do you know where Alex is?" He said without stumbling.

PROGRESS!

But back to the question: that's right, Alex didn't wake up yet!

"She's probably still upstairs sleeping. She was watching some sort of Japanese show all last night..." I said.

"Oh...I hope she wakes up in time before classes start..." He said, looking at the entry way.

"Yeah, but knowing Alex though, she'll probably make right in the nick of time-"

"SORRY I'M LATE GUYS!" I heard a familiar voice say that belonged to one of my crazy friends.

Actually, she was the most crazy of them all...

She can be a psycho at times...

DON'T TELL HER I SAID THAT THOUGH!

"Told you Joey." I mumbled.

"I guess you were right!" Joey said happily.

MORE PROGRESS!

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP AUDREY?" Alex yelled at me.

I gave her a very scared look and said, "I tried but you wouldn't budge!"

"What?" She inquired.

"Yeah! I even tried taking one of your ear buds out of your ear, and then you slapped me!" I said.

Joey had an odd look on his face which told me he didn't know how protective Alex was of her electronic possessions...

"AHH! I'M SO SORRY!" Alex yelled again. She looked as if she was about to burst into tears.

"It's okay Alex! I'm fine now!" I said, reassuring her.

"Ah well! I'm here now, so let's eat!" Alex said taking a seat, taking a seat at the table.

At the moment she sat down, everyone else started to get up.

"Hmmm...do I smell or something?" I heard her say, "Ah well! More food for me!"

A few things I had learned about Alex over the years was this: She always has to be number 1, she loves anime, manga, ect, ect, and she can't stop stuffing her mouth...

"Actually...ummm...Alex?" Joey said trying to stop her from getting too excited.

Big mistake.

"WHAT? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO EAT?" She yelled.

She must have been very, very hungry because that's the angriest I've ever seen her...

His face turned red due to being scared.

Awwwwee! So cute!

"Oh...umm...so-sorry A-Alex...I-I just wanted to tell you that-"

**BRRRRING!**

"Alex, time for class is what Joey was trying to say." I said calmly.

The poor girl's head began to drop in sorrow...

"Come on!" I said as Joey and I started dragging her out of the room.

This was going to be interesting...

**Alex's POV**

"WHAT? CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO EAT HERE?" I yelled at the innocent boy.

I felt bad for yelling at him, but it had to be done...

I need food. NOW!

"Oh...umm...so-sorry A-Alex...I-I just wanted to tell you that-"

**BRRRRING!**

Wha-what is this?

"Alex, time for class is what Joey was trying to say." Audrey said.

I immediately began to sulk.

I couldn't feel my limbs...

I just sat there, looking at the floor...

My two friends watched me as I fell into a pit of blackness in which I could not escape...How will I survive until lunch?

I was going to starve...

"Come on!" Audrey yelled as she made an attempt to drag me from the bench.

I refused to move...

I want to die...

I feel like Death the Kid from Soul Eater when he sees something asymmetrical...

I guess I didn't notice that I was being dragged by Joey and Audrey halfway down the hall...

…

I still want to die...

**Megan's POV**

A few minutes before first period... (Double History of Magic)

Ahh, the beginning of a new year! I was talking with Scarlett, and Lara when I realized something...

I'm supposed to have 1st period with Alex and Audrey, but I obviously don't see them anywhere...

"ALEX I'M FORCING YOU TO WALK NOW!" I heard Audrey shout.

Found them.

I then saw Audrey and some other boy drag her in.

Looks like someone hasn't had her breakfast today!

"There you guys are!" I shouted at them.

Audrey spun around and said, "Hey Megan! Haha, maybe you can help us with Alex?"

"She didn't eat did she?" I asked already knowing the answer.

"Nope...she stayed up all last night watching anime and cuddling with Lawrence and overslept through breakfast..." Audrey said sadly.

"Let me try something," I said and walked over to Alex, "Alex if you don't perk up right now, I'm going to throw your Mac off of the Astronomy Tower!"

She then realized what I had said.

"YOU WOULDN'T DARE!" She screamed with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Oh, but I would!" I retorted.

"Fine...I'll perk up..." She said wiping her eyes.

She immediately became happy again.

Oh, Alex...

"Anyways, who's this?" I asked pointing to the tan dude standing next to Audrey and looking at Alex wondering how she managed to regain her self control so quickly.

He noticed I was looking at him and kind of got a scared look on his face...

Weirdo...

"H-hi I'm Jo-Jo-" The weird tan guy said nervously.

"He's Joey!" Audrey finished for him.

I could already tell by the look in Audrey's eyes that she liked him!

"Hi! I'm Megan!" I said waving.

"Oh and I guess you guys haven't met these guys!" I said pointing to Scarlett and Lara who were standing behind me, "Alex, Audrey, Joey, Here are some of my good friends, Scarlett Crandall and Lara Ashford! Scarlett, Lara, these are also some good friends of mine, Alex Blackwell, Audrey McKennit, and Joey...ummm...what's your last name?" I asked.

"O-oh...it's Bo-Boer...Ni-nice to meet you a-all..." Mr. Shy Guy said.

"And Joey Boer!" I finished.

"Good friends, huh?" Scarlett questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Alright, so I just met this guy! Big deal!" I said.

I could see Joey's face getting more and more red as Scarlett and I argued over pointless things...

"Oh please you guys! Can you stop fighting?" Lara asked.

Audrey and Alex just looked at each other wondering what was going on...

**BRRING!**

"Alright, take your seats according to the seating chart everyone!" Our teacher said.

I was sat next to Scarlett as usual.

I noticed that Alex had been placed next to Lara (It seemed like they had become very quick friends), and Audrey next to shy guy!

Ooh-La-la!

**Alex's POV**

After Double HoM, the rest of the day was a blur...

I remember lunch, because I basically ate half of the food on the extremely long Hufflepuff table, and I remember Potions. I talked to a girl I apparently met before, yet I don't really remember...Lynn Granger was it?

…

Ah well.

All she really talked about was just random crap that I didn't pay attention to. I did catch whiff that the dude she liked was in my house.

Travis Coleman was it?

…

Again, I was halfway asleep and had headache so I wasn't paying much attention.

That was until a girl walked in.

She seemed very popular, as she had boys circled around her.

Although, just by looking at her, she didn't seem like a bitch like Tiffany was.

Due to the seating chart, she was seated next to me.

At least it wasn't little miss talkative.

Tiffany also came over to me...

"Well, well, look who it is. Sad you didn't get into Gryffindor?" Tiffany said smirking.

"Go fuck yourself Tiffany. In case you can't see, I'm tired here..." I said loud enough so just Tiffany and that other girl could hear.

Tiffany shrugged off the comment and turned to the girl seated next to me, "Lissa, I'm soooo sorry that you have to sit with this loser here! Anyways Taa-taa!" The wicked bitch of the west said.

I brought my head up and looked at the girl.

She scanned me over then said, "You've got guts."

After that, all I remember is Divination and how that idiot Collin wouldn't stop smirking at me as I sat across from him...

Yes...fate hates me...

And here I am walking around the grounds alone, as I have nothing better to do.

All my friends are at Muggle Studies...

Halfway through my walk, I accidentally bumped into a tall dude around my age.

He was a Ravenclaw and looked very annoyed...

"Watch where you're going." This tall dude said and pushed me aside so he could get by.

Rudee...

A few seconds later, I bumped into Danny Boy.

"Hey Alex, what are you doing?" Dan asked.

"Just walking around. Wanna join me?" I offered.

"Sure!" He said and looped his arm around mine and started to skip, singing, "We're off to see the wizard! The wonderful wizard of Oz!"

I couldn't help but join in!

We skipped around for a few minutes, but then decided to keep walking, as more and more people started to stare at us.

We got to know each other pretty well!

Soon it was time for dinner! HOORAY!

At dinner, I heard someone call out the name, Travis and I looked around.

Ahh, so that's who that Lynn girl likes!

He wasn't very cute...

Ah well! The heart is a mysterious piece of machinery I've learned.

Thankfully, it was nearly bed time.

I was talking to Audrey as we were snuggling into our plush beds.

"Alright, now please promise me that you won't stay up watching...err-"

"Hetalia Axis Powers." I said.

"Umm...right..." She said confused.

NOBODY UNDERSTANDS ME!

"I won't, I won't! Now good night!" I said, shutting my curtains.

I heard her chuckle, "Alright, goodnight!"

_4 minutes and 55 seconds later..._

"_Marukaite chikyuu marukaite chikyuu  
Marukaite chikyuu boku HETALIA"_

"Alex?" Audrey whispered.

…

"Sorry..."

**Haha! And that's that! I hope you all enjoyed it! In case you haven't noticed, I'm obsessed with Hetalia now! I've been watching it non-stop! Anyways, my NEW NETBOOK is about to die so bye and Happy New Year!**


	8. Chapter 6!

**Sorry folks! Haven't had time to update that much! But without further ado, your chapter awaits you! Oh, btw. _This IS FinnLuver8o0, but I just changed my name because I got bored with it._**

**Chapter 6: All Girl's Sleep Over...Until...**

Alex's POV

It has been a successful week at Hogwarts so far! Good grades, making new friends, ect. ect.

But there needed to be something big and exciting to happen...

A party? Ehhh...

A girl's sleepover?

Now that could be interesting!

True, I don't know these girls super well, but I mean, it'd help get me acquainted with them!

But whom to invite...

Audrey, Megan, Lara, Fae, Selene, Lynn. (I've started to like her now and I remember how I know her! We were like best friends in Elementary School!) Scarlett and Lissa? Yeah, them too!

This is gonna be epic.

Friday Afternoon...

The sleepover is a go.

Everyone can come except Lissa. She had already made plans for the night.

It should still be awesome though!

"Hey Alex!" Dan said running over to me.

We always hang out after classes now, seeing as how we don't have Muggle Studies like everyone else.

"Oh hey!" I waved back.

Dan and I are buddies. We got each others backs! Although, I have a strong feeling he's hiding something from me...

"So what are we gonna do today?" He asked, looping his arm around mine as we take our usual stroll around the grounds.

"Idk...What do you want to do?" I asked.

"Hmmm...Not sure..." Dan said. He stopped walking and just froze.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

He looked deep in thought and was just staring at me.

"Hmm? Oh nothing! But hey, me and a couple of friends are going off to Hogsmede tonight. Wanna come?" He asked hopefully.

"Sorry Dan. I can't, I've got plans already!" I said.

"That's fine. What do you have planned?" He asked as he looped his arm around mine again.

"Just a sleepover with some friends." I said.

"Oh. A sleepover you say?" Dan questioned.

"Yes, I do say!"

"Ahh, I see...Crap, gotta go! I'll text ya later maybe!" Dan said running off.

He was gone before I could even say goodbye.

What is that boy up to?

Dan's POV

"Alright, so how do we want to go about this?" Travis asked.

"First off, why are we doing this?" Zach Hale asked.

"Because it'll be fun." I said plainly.

"Yeahhh, sure it will be. Usually your plans aren't very fun Dan..." Zach mumbled.

"You didn't have to come you know!" I snapped.

"I was bored." Zach said nonchalantly.

"Yuhuh. Sure..." I said.

"Can we just get one with the meeting?" Braeden suggested.

"Good idea. So what time should we crash?" I asked the group.

Crashing Alex's sleepover should be fun!

For one thing: There's going to be girls. Lot's of girls. Girls are cool. And for another: I get to see Alex. And Alex is cool too.

"Should we spy on them too?" Zach suggested.

"That's not a bad idea!" I said.

"You guys...I real-really don't feel good ab-about this..." Joey said, looking at the ground.

"Joey, come on! Lighten up a bit! It's gonna be fun!" I said trying to cheer my friend up.

I'd know Joey for a long time now. He doesn't usually stammer when he's around me or people he feels comfortable with.

"Ummm...o-okay..." Joey said, still scared at the idea.

Ya know, he's a nice lookin' kid. If he wasn't so shy, he'd be able to get any girl he wants!

…

Actually, scratch that. Even with being shy, he could get any girl he wants, he just doesn't want any of them.

So jealous...

"You guys are pathetic." Said a male voice from behind a bookshelf.

By the way, we're in the library in case you were wondering.

"Look who's talking Collin." Zach retorted.

Collin ignored him, "You guys are really going to spy on those idiotic girls?"

"So what if we are?" Travis asked, "And they're not idiotic."

"You're just saying that because you like Lynn." Collin shot back.

"How-how did you know that?" Travis asked, astonished. He had only told us, not anyone else.

"Ha! So you do?" Collin laughed.

That masterful magician of manipulation!

"Why you-" Travis began but was then cut off.

"Don't worry, I won't tell, I'm not_ that_ heartless!" Collin said.

Travis then shut up.

"Well, if you think our plans are pathetic, what do you have in mind?" I asked.

"I have a few ideas, but I wouldn't share them with the likes of you guys...That is unless..." Collin said.

"Unless what? Spit it out!" I said a bit louder than I intended to.

"SHHHHHH!" Hissed the librarian.

Oh yeah...we're in a library...

"Unless, of course you would allow me to join you tonight." Collin said.

We all looked at each other.

"*sigh* Fine..." I said, admitting defeat.

"Great. So here's the plan..." Collin began.

Wonderful. He's gonna take over MY operation...

Just. Wonderful.

Alex's POV

I was sitting in the ROR with Audrey playing Robot Unicorn Attack when Megan, Scarlett, Lara, and Selene showed up, followed by Fae, and then Lynn.

Time to partayyyy!

…

Actually for the first 10 or so minutes, we just sat there talking about random things, until Megan suggested that we play Just Dance 2.

I really don't know why, but there's a flat screen T.V with a Wii, and thousands of games, just sitting in the middle on the ROR for no reason what so ever.

We all agreed and walked over to the T.V.

The game started out with Me, Audrey, Megan, and Selene start out with doing "Satisfaction"

"Push me. And then just touch me, Until I get my. Satisfaction."

I was losing...of course...

But I came back when we did "I Want You Back" By the Jackson 5!

And then I failed again when we did "Proud Mary"

The final results: 1st-Selene 2nd-Audrey 3rd-Megan and last but not least...

Me.

After a few more rounds of that, Mario Kart Wii, and Wii Sports Resort, we decided to pump up the jams and "dance"!

And by "dancing" I mean jumping up and down like they do at muggle dances! Well at least at my old school they did.

It was about 11pm so we all decided it was time for a rousing game of Truth or Dare/Would You Rather.

Collin's POV

"Who wants to play Truth or Dare/Would You Rather?" I heard Alex suggest.

Well that was definitely NOT expected.

This wasn't the first time I had spied on one of Alex's parties.

In fact it was probably the 50th time.

She _always_ makes this little game a huge part of her party.

Some of you may think I'm a stalker by spying on her little shindig.

Well this time it wasn't _my _idea. It was Dan and his gang's.

I won't lie though.

It does get fun from time to time.

I was hiding in a cupboard right behind the grand host of this party.

"Alright, ummm...Megan! Truth, Dare or WYR?" Alex asked the girl with the curly brown hair.

"WYR."

"Okay, would you rather make out with a troll, or shoot Chord Overstreet?"

"MAKE OUT WITH A TROLL! I'D NEVER SHOOT CHORDY!" Megan shouted.

All of the girls laughed at her sudden outburst.

A lot of the questions were pretty boring, that was until I heard Alex get asked a question.

A very...interesting question...

"Okay Alex, you don't get a choice, it's Truth. Do you like Collin Knight?" The girl named Lara asked.

"What kind of question is that?" She said, stammering over a few words.

"Well?" Travis's crush Lynn asked.

"Of course not!" She said quickly.

"Awwwe! Your face is getting all red!" Scarlett said.

"Is not!" She said.

"Is too!" Scarlett said back.

As they kept arguing, my face also kept getting redder.

Does Alex like me?

Ha. Hahah. No, she doesn't!

And even if she did, there's no way I'd go out with _her_!

I mean she's...she's just...ya know...

"Hey! How about we play Sardines!" The 4th year Fae suggested.

All the girls said yes and got up.

"Alright, partner up!" Audrey said.

"Alex, Lynn, you go hide first!" Selene said.

"Okay!" Lynn said.

"Alright, we're gonna be outside so text us when you're ready!" Megan shouted over her shoulder.

I heard footsteps heading outside and saw the lights go out from under the door.

"Let's hid in the cupboard over there!" Alex whispered.

"Okay!" Lynn whispered back.

Oh shit.

Maybe they won't see me?

"COLLIN WHAT THE FU-" Alex began yelling.

I quickly covered her mouth with my hand.

"What the fuck are you doing in here?" She whispered furiously.

Lynn just stood behind her startled to find me in the cupboard.

"Isn't it obvious? I was spying on you guys." I said nonchalantly.

"I should have known..." She mumbled.

"It's not just me though. Dan and his friends are in here too." I said.

"That explains why he ran off so quickly earlier." She said.

They hang out?

Where? When? Why?

Hahahaha, no. This is not jealousy. I'm not jealous that Dan gets to hang out with her.

Not at all.

"I have a way you can get them back." I offered.

"Why would you help me?" She asked.

"Because I'm nice." I said with a smirk.

"Ha, yeah right." She said looking in my eyes as if trying to read me.

I then realized how close we were.

I felt a blush creep on to my face...

NO BLUSH! CREEP BACK DOWN!

"But I'll let you help." She said back, also smirking.

I smiled a bit as I told her and Lynn my plan.

She texted Megan then plan as Lynn snuck out to get the water guns and balloons.

This is going to be fun.

Dan's POV

"Where is Collin?" I asked Braeden.

He shrugged.

"Alright! Game over!" I heard Alex call out.

Wait what?

"1...2...3...GO!" I heard Audrey shout.

Again, wait what?

Then of the girls, plus Collin were in front of us with water guns and water balloons.

I then knew what was about to happen.

"COLLIN YOU TRAITOR!" I yelled, but as soon as I did, Alex chucked a water balloon at my face.

"WAAAR!" I yelled.

And so it was.

Alex's POV

All in all, that was a good sleepover.

After our water war, the guys stayed for a little bit longer and left at about 2 in the morning.

Us girls then pulled an all nighter.

Thank god tomorrow is Saturday.

I actually enjoyed Collin being there.

I don't know, but there was something...different about him.

But I'll push that aside for now.

The main point is, I will definitely have another party sometime soon, WITH the boys invited.

**YAY! TIS DONE! I will try to update more often, but no promises! Alright, I'm gonna go play TinierMe now! If you have one, look me up! Alexxx13! Cheerio!**


	9. Chapter 7!

**Yeah...Errr sorry...I've been busy...But I'm doing it now aren't I?**

**Chapter 7: Signing Up For Clubs is a LOT Harder Than You Think...**

Alex's POV

After a successful weekend full of sleep, Vocaloid, and procrastinating, today is now Monday...

Grr...Mondays...

How I hate them so...

The only good thing about this particular Monday is that today is the day we can finally start trying out for clubs!

You may think this task is easy.

Well you are sooooo wrong.

There are so many clubs, and you can't do all of them, or else they will run your life, which would totally suck.

You need to choose carefully...

Band is a no brainer. Same goes for Drama, but what else?

I was thinking about it all throughout last hour and I still couldn't make up my mind.

Finally, the bell rang and I jumped out of my seat and ran out of the class just to see the bulletin board had any interesting clubs to join.

Let's see...

Quidditch: No, I'm not athletic

Animal Rights: Nah...

Dance: I'm a terrible dancer.

Quiz Bowl: Ehh, no

Chess: I play Go, thank you very much!

Dueling: Eh, maybe...

Mathcounts: NO! I SUCK AT MATH!

Herbology: That's my mom's thing, not mine.

Potions: Eh, least favorite sub.

Choir: Can't sing.

AH! Band! Finally!

I quickly scribbled my name and instrument on the paper in huge letters.

This year, I will be first chair flute.

I.

Will.

I've been 2nd chair for 3 years straight, but that's going to change!

I noticed some of my friend's names on the list like Audrey, Megan, Lynn, Travis, etc.

I also noticed a flier for Student Council...

ME! PRESIDENT! YES!

The flier says that if I want to become a member of the board, I have to submit an essay to Professor McGonagal (I'm still curious as to how she is still alive...) by the time sign up is done.

I can do that! I'm a good writer! I mean, I have a account!

With thoughts of world domination implanted in my head, I move on to the other fliers.

RADIO? WHAT? YES!

FINALLY!

I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS OPURTUNITY FOR AGES!

I love being on the radio! I was on broadcasting in 8th grade and I was loved by all of the teachers and some of the students!

I WILL BE LOVED ONCE MORE!

Sign!

And now...The club you've all been waiting for... DRA- Wait what is Collin doing?

Collin's POV

I quietly made my way over to the sign up sheet area, hoping I wasn't noticed.

I skipped most of them, stopping at Dueling, Potions, and Band along the way, until I got to the one I was mostly after...

Drama Club.

Yes. I'm a Drama Geek. I have been for a while.

I feel it's the one place I can be me and not a jerk.

I took a breath, quickly grabbed the pencil in front of the poster and was about to sign my name, when I noticed Alex looking at clubs too.

She's probably going to come over here and sign up for Drama.

As if she doesn't already put enough Drama in my life...

I tried to sign up again, but then I noticed Alex staring at me with her mouth hanging open.

"Wha-what are you doing?" She said.

Well she was surprised.

"Uhh signing up for a club? What are you doing? Oh yeah, standing there looking like an idiot with your mouth wide open." I retorted back.

"You know something Collin?" She yelled at me.

"What?" I asked back.

"You're a jerk face." She said calmly back.

I laughed, "Afraid you'll ruin your good girl image if you swear Miss Blackwell?"

"You have absolutely no idea how much I swear Collin!" She said back, while pushing me aside so she could sign up first.

I then pushed her out of the way, and she pushed me out of the way again, and it pretty much went on like that.

Then she stopped and turned around.

"Ha victory is mine!" I smirked.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE! IT'S THE WICKED BITCH OF THE WEST!" She yelled, grabbing my arm, and dragging me with her to hide behind a pillar.

I knew whom she was talking about... Tiffany...

Pure evil...

She's even a stalker to a stalker she's that creepy...

She's not nice to Alex either which explains why she just called her what she did...

I let the weakling drag me as she did until we were both in the safe zone.

All she did was call out my name, and look at the Drama Club sign up sheet.

She looked at it for a moment, shrugged, and signed up.

Damn it all...

I also heard Alex curse under her breath.

"Hm, I guess you really do swear!" I whispered, followed by a soft chuckle.

She playfully punched my arm and quietly laughed too.

She kind of has a cute laugh...WAIT WHAT AM I SAYING?

Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! I'm kidding myself if I actually would even think to like her!

When we were sure Tiffany left, we rushed back over to the sign up sheet.

"You can sign up first..." I mumbled.

She looked at me and gave me a small smile.

I think I blushed!

I must be coming down with a cold!

Come to think of it, I kind of have a headache too...

I NEED AN ASPIRIN!

Rez's POV

As I finished signing up for Choir, I felt a sharp poke at my side.

"Poke...Poke...Poke..." Came a familiar voice from behind me.

Roy Wang.

My protector. My friend.

My brother.

Well kind of.

Adoptive brother.

The Wang family took me in when I was young and I've been part of the Wang family since.

Though I keep my original last name.

Blood.

Serpens Blood to be exact.

But you can call me Rez.

I'm albino, have close to white/silver hair, red eyes, and I'm really thin.

I faint a lot by the way, like at the big dinner the first day here this year.

Pretty darn bad...

But anyways, yes, Roy Wang.

He can also be a bit annoying at times too...

"Roy stop it!" I shouted, spinning around to face the smiling boy.

"Just having fun Rezzy! No need to shout!" Roy said, bringing his hands back.

"I just wanted to see what you were doing!" He said.

I stepped aside so he could see the sign up sheet.

"Choir? I know you like to see and like music and all, but you should really try out for Quidditch!" Roy suggested.

"No." I said as simply as possible.

I can't play sports. Music is my thing.

I also signed up for Potions Club too and Dueling club.

I'm a beast at Dueling.

Just saying.

Should I sign up for band?

I want to but I'm still skeptic...

I mean I don't really know anyone in it...

When I was looking at the list, I did notice 2 familiar names.

Collin Night and Alex Blackwell.

I know Collin because he's a Slytherin and a jerk, and I know Alex because Collin talks about her once and a while. Also, there's been a lot of talk about her "spazztastic" ways...

She seems like an interesting person I s'pose...

Then I noticed the two 5th years fighting over something (something incredibly stupid I'm guessing...) over by the Drama Club sign up and then they started to run like hell...

Hmm...

I have a feeling that they'll end up together one day...

Dan's POV

Man I hate that guy...

I think you know who I'm talking about...

That douche bag Collin...

He get's all of the chicks and he's talking to Alex!

TALKING TO HER!

And now they're laughing?

WAS IST DAS? (I took German in Middle School)

What the heck are they doing behind a pillar together anyways?

I felt my binoculars being pulled out of my hands but some unknown force...

"You really can be pathetic at times Dan." Said Travis, holding onto my binoculars by the strap.

"So..."I mumbled.

"You're a creeper dude..." Travis also said.

"You do the same thing with Lynn!" I said.

"SHUSH! And so..." Travis said quickly.

"Exactly my point." I retorted.

Audrey's POV

I was walking with Joey, looking at sign up sheets when we both saw something that we thought we'd never see...

Ever.

"Hey Joey. Is that who I think it is with Zach?" I whispered.

"I-It's Megan!" Joey exclaimed quietly.

I pressed my finger to my lips and quickly but quietly dragged him to hind behind a pillar so we could watch this little rendezvous...

Megan and Zach were...HOLDING HANDS?

Who ever knew they would end up together?

Megan: An amazing person and nice and funny

Zach: Cold, sarcastic, mean

How does that mix?

I could tell Joey was thinking the same thing...

Then the couple...HUGGED?

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

We both gasped.

Zach then came walking this way and we scooted over to the other side of the pillar which was much more cramped.

Walk move over, I tripped on his foot which sent me spinning around to face Joey and made me fall on to him.

He then caught me in his arm and stared at me with his gorgeous eyes...

**Sigh...**

I then realized how awkward this was and just how much I was blushing...

Damn it...

He was smiling a really sweet smile though and was laughing.

I don't really know why, but I started to laugh too!

We stayed like that for a few minutes until we came back to our senses.

Those were the best 5 minutes I had ever experienced in my entire life...

**YAY! I've been trying to type this for 2 months now, but I've been so so so so busy!/: I'll try harder! I'm gonna try to get another chapter done this weekend but no promises! I'm actually proud of this chapter! I have a bunch of ideas ready too! OH! AND GUESS WHAT! EXACTLY 3 MONTHS TODAY UNTIL DEATHLY HALLOWS PART 2 COMES OUT! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP! Yeah, that's all for tonight though! Goodnight people!**


	10. Chapter 8!

**Happy Summer everyone! Which makes this chapter kind of weird seeing as how it's Halloween themed, but oh well! Only like 4 ½ more months! Not that big of a gap! No, not at all!=D**

**Chapter 8: Trick or Treat or Both?**

Alex's POV

I honestly can't believe that it's already the day before Halloween! It feels like just yesterday I registered for Hogwarts!

Classes have been going good I suppose, but that's not what I need to talk about.

What I need to talk about is the huge Halloween party tomorrow night.

After the feast in the great hall, we're basically free to do whatever we please as long as we don't smoke, we don't get drunk, we don't have cat fights, no sex, and no drugs.

Ya know, the basics.

But this party is big. Like super, mega, awesome big.

Ginormus.

Which, usually, I have no problem with that, except it's a costume party.

And every Halloween. Every single Halloween, I have the worst costumes of all time.

Of all time.

"Alex, stop pacing and talking to yourself!" Audrey yelled, closing her charms book with a slam.

I flopped myself on the couch and heaved a heavy sigh, "Sorry! I have no idea what to do for a costume for tomorrow though!"

"Just don't be what Tiffany is being." Audrey said.

"What, a playboy bunny?" I asked.

"*Gasp!* How did you know? Haha." Audrey questioned with a heavy dose of sarcasm.

"Intuition I suppose!" I said.

"Well she is a-" She paused and finger spelled the only word she knew in ASL: S.L.U.T.

"Haha, I've known that since forever! BUT WHAT AM I GONNA DOOOOOOOOOO?"

"I don't know! Ask George or someone!" Audrey said, returning to her studying.

George hm?

GEORGE! AHAHAHA! I'M A GENIUS!

"!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU?" Audrey yelled before slamming her 70 pound text book down on my head.

I fell to the floor with a thump.

I recovered quickly and sprung back up like a jack in a box.

I still don't understand the concept of those things though...

But hey! I used a simile! 10 points for Alex!

"I have an idea! A very...eeeeevil idea...hahahahahahah..." I said evilly.

"Yeah...err...I don't think I want to know so I'll just leave you...and your evilness alone..." Audrey said, backing away slowly.

"Okay! Have fun!" I said cheerfully as she backed away in fear.

This is going to be fun!

Audrey's POV

I finally got away from that psycho I call my friend.

But then again, I guess she'd consider Joey and I pretty crazy too if she knew that we were spying on Megan and Zach.

Yes, we're spying on them.

Why?

Well something's obviously up, and we want to find out what it is.

I mean, why would Megan be interested in a dude like...like Zach?

He's like...dark...and mysterious...

Then again, that does probably remind Megan of ninjas so...

BUT STILL!

My thoughts were interrupted by someone grabbing my shoulders.

I yelped and spun around.

I turned to see a blushing Joey.

"So-sorry Aud-audrey... I didn't mean to sca-scare you..." Joey said.

Was he shaking?

"No! It's fine! You just startled me! That's all!" I said quickly.

He stopped shaking and looked up, "A-are you sure?"

"Yes! I'm absolutely positive!" I said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

He was blushing even harder, but now had a smile on his face.

God, I love his smile...

"Oh! Do you want some candy?" He asked, holding out his hand which was filled with Halloween Candy.

Skittles.

One of my favorites.

I love him.

Okay, not seriously, but I mean Skittles.

He remembered!

EEP!

"Umm, sure!" I said grabbing one of the small packets of Skittles.

"Alright, so where are we staking out?" Joey asked, plopping a red skittle into his mouth.

"Hmm, I'm not sure..." I said.

"Well, I guess we should look for them first right?" Joey asked.

I nodded.

I find it odd how quickly Joey changes his attitude once he gets comfortable with a person.

Either way, I still like him.

In fact I like him a lot.

"Audrey, there they are!" Joey exclaimed, snapping me out of my day dream.

We quickly hid behind the wall, peering around the corner watching them.

"Joey, can you hear what they're whispering?" I whispered rapidly.

He shook his head and continued to watch.

All of a sudden, the unexpected happened...

"OH MY GOSH!"

Alex's POV

"Alright George, is everything ready?" I asked my non-biological brother.

"Everything's ready! I'm glad I could come to help!" George said tidying up the last bits of our test run of our amazing Halloween prank.

That's right.

We're going to prank the party!

I mean, people say Trick OR Treat right? Well, why not we do both?

It's a trick for everyone else, and a treat for George and I!

"Ya know Alex, Fred would be so proud of you if he could see this. I really wish you would've been able to spend more time with him before..."

I went up to George and hugged him tightly.

Although it happened a few years ago, it was still a touchy subject to talk about Fred. I don't blame

him, losing a brother who did everything with you since the moment they were born is probably one of the hardest things to do...

After a few minutes, he put a large smile on his face and said, "But Fred wouldn't want us mourning, he'd want us to go along with our prank so he can see everyone's shocked and scared faces from the big jokestore in the sky!"

I nodded and we went back to plotting.

Tomorrow shall be a marvelous day.

Just Marvelous.

_The Next Day..._

Dan's POV

Tonight's the night of the big Halloween party, and the night I will dance with the girl of my dreams.

Can you guys guess who that could possibly be?

I think you all know.

But for preventing spoilers, I won't say.

I won't dare say.

Not a word.

Joey's POV

I-I'm still amazed that they...

Whoah...

I saw the shock on Audrey's face at the same time...

Just wow...

Him...and...her?

I'm not very good at chemistry between people, let along chemistry in general, but that just doesn't seem right...

I'd never have to gull to do that to...her...

Or any girl, but especially not...her...

Just the thought...

Whoah...

Megan's POV

I seriously can't believe they found out...

Well, there goes our secret...

I just can't believe Audrey and Joey saw Zach and I...

Kissing.

We hadn't been dating for long but still...

We wanted to keep it a secret because I know what Alex would say...

_Daydream about what Alex would say..._

Alex: MEGAN! HE IS TOTALLY WRONG FOR YOU! I MEAN, HE DOESN'T EVEN LIKE GUMMY BEARS! OR CLASSIC DISNEY MOVIES! OR THE PHRASE "TOTALLY AWESOME!" BREAK UP WITH HIM NOW!

_End of Daydream..._

Or will she be more understanding?

…

That girl is too hard to read...

But anyways, so Joey and Audrey saw us kissing and well...we had to tell them...

But thankfully, they both swore not to tell!

And I can trust them!

I just need to hope that Alex, never never ever finds out!

But on a larger note, I need to change into my secret agent costume!

_At the Party..._

Alex's POV

Everything is ready.

The rigged balloons are in place, the canons are perfect, George is where he needs to be.

Everything is ready.

Professor McGonagall's POV

Well, it's almost the end of the party and everything seems to be going swimmingly!

All of the students seem to be happy and enjoying themselves!

Everything is in perfect ord-

Wait.

What's with those differently colored balloons?

Hmm, probably just a small mix up.

Oh, and there's Miss Blackwell and Mr. Weasley!

Wait.

Mr. Weasley?

George Weasley?

But what is he doing here?

And what are the two doing?

Are they climbing up the pillars?

And why do they have scissors? What are they cutting that rope for?

WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?

All of a sudden, the two cut the balloons, making them fall to the ground.

When they hit the ground, they exploded revealing Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder, turning the entire Great Hall black.

There were screams of terror coming from everywhere, until Fae Cortel shouted, "Hey! What's that light?"

I looked to where the voice came from to see a small ball of light just floating in the air.

Soon, the ball of light got bigger and bigger, until it practically exploded!

Sparks of light flew everywhere, coming after people such as that Tiffany girl and several other people.

So this is why George Weasley was here then hmm?

After a few seconds of just the sparks of light chasing after people, it turned into a full out light show!

The big finale was when these 2 canons shot out confetti and popsicles and the lights exploded one more time to reveal the words : "Happy Halloween from George and Alex!"

At the end, people were cheering rather loudly as George and Alex took a bow.

In fact, I even cheered for them!

It was a rather good show!

Alex's POV

"Well that went well, didn't it?" George asked as we were taking our bows.

"Yes, very well!" I said excitedly.

We had everyone cheering and eating popsicles! (except for Tiffany, of course. But then again, she did just get chased with the biggest ray of light like ever!)

Even Professor McGonagall was laughing! But she did make George and I clean up the mess...

But being the neat freak I am, I got it done within no time!

George and I sat alone at one of the tables, eating popsicles, talking about how that was the best Halloween ever! Until George said something really touching.

"Fred really would be proud of you. In fact...he'd probably want you to help in the jokeshop, well when you're not at school and all!What do ya say?"

I stared at him for a while, thinking if he was serious or not.

"Uh, yeah!" I shouted happily and then proceeded to hug him.

"Good! You can start around Christmas! And then you can spend it at the Burrow!" He said.

"Okay!" I cheered.

For a bit longer we sat and talked until he had to go back home.

I fell asleep that night thinking of candy and popsicles.

Cherry popsicles.

Dan's POV

Damn it!

Foiled again!

I will talk to her about it soon, and I WILL Go out with her!

I WILL!

!

"DAN! SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

"Sorry Travis..."

**HOOZAR! I'd like to thank Megan for the popsicle idea and for talking to me on the phone for like an hour, giving me the strength to finish this chapter, even when I had MAJOR writer's block. But yeah! So I rather like this chappy and can't wait to reveal the next one! But I need people's help! Please tell me if you want your characters in Drama, Band, and/or Quidditch and what position you want them in each! Thank you very much! OH BTW! LESS THEN A MONTH TIL HP7 P.2! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Okay, bye!(=**


	11. Chapter 9!

**Only about 3 more days until...Well, I think you all know(; But sorry again, I've been really busy actually which is a surprise! But still! 3 FRICKEN DAYS! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 9: Quidditch Season Begins!**

Alex's POV

Eep! Tomorrow's my first Quidditch Match!

Well, I'm not playing, because I'm a weakling and all, but I am the announcer and score keeper!

That took a lot of begging on my part.

A LOT of begging.

But it's all fine and good now, so I'll just announce and do my best!

"The first Quidditch match of the season is tomorrow, featuring Hufflepuff against Slytherin! Should be a great match, and can't wait to see you all at the field tomorrow!"

Dan's POV

To be honest, I can't believe I made the Hufflepuff team!

…

Okay, I can, because most of the students that tried out absolutely sucked, but I'm still pleased!

Now I can really show _her_ that I'm pretty gosh darn cool!\

I mean, I'm a chaser! And chasers are pretty gosh darn cool right?

Right?

Megan's POV

"Hmmm..." I pondered to myself quietly as I sat in my stalking tree.

Yes. I have a stalking tree.

As the name so implies, it's used for stalking.

Stalking people that is.

Today's target: Alex.

Why, you may ask?

Well, I'm not really sure myself.

But, ya know. That's okay!

"Target is moving towards stalking tree.

…

Target is now in front of tree.

…

Target is now climbing tree.

…

OH GOOD GOLLY, TARGET IS ON TOP OF THE-"

"MEGAN! CALM DOWN!" Alex shouted, slapping me.

"Ouchie..." I mumbled.

"What were you doing in the tree?" She interrogated.

"Oh...um...you know...just... Birdwatching!" I said quickly, not wanting her to know my true identity.

"Then why were you saying-"

"OH BE QUIET YOU WAFFLEBALL!" I shouted, nearly falling out of the tree.

"Um...Come again?" She asked.

"N-nothing, n-nothing at a-all...Hah. Hahahaha." I laughed nervously.

"O-okay...Who-who a-are y-you imitat-imitating? Pro-prof-professor Qui-Quirell?" She asked while stuttering.

"Actually, I was going for more of a Joey imitation, but that works too, I guess!" I said.

"Oh! ...Wait! Hey! That's not nice!" She said, slapping me once again.

"STOP IT! Anymore and you'll have to send me to the infirmary! But so, are you excited for your first announcing job?" I asked.

She nodded her head yes, and I continued, "Ya know, it really should have been Gryffindor playing today!"

"I don't decide who plays, that's Madam Hooch."

"Still, you could have put in a word for us!" I insisted.

"Shouldn't you be heading off to practice now, by the way?" She asked.

"CRAPETH! YOU'RE RIGHT! TAA-TAA DAHLING!" I shouted before running off to get my broom.

Roy's POV

Alright, first Quidditch match of the season tomorrow, and I'm pumped.

I still can't believe we ended up getting a first year seeker though...

No Quidditch team has had one since Harry Potter was on Gryffindor.

Although Gryffindor got a 1st year seeker too.

It's kind of weird seeing as how they have a relationship like Harry and Draco did when they were in school, except Fang Brandeu (Our Seeker), looks like Potter and that Patrick Buxley guy (Gryf. Seeker), looks like Malfoy.

Kind of creepy...

But no matter, we're not playing Gryffindor tomorrow, we're playing Hufflepuff!

And we're going to win.

Because they have me.

And I'm a pretty beast Chaser if I do say so myself.

But we also have Collin who is an awesome beater, and I guess we now have Fang.

And who do those Puffballs have?

Those 5th years that Collin told me about.

Travis, the Keeper.

Dan, (The one Collin especially hates), One of the Chasers.

And the only girl on the team, Audrey, who is the seeker.

I still think we're going to win, no doubt.

And when I become Quidditch Captain, well, we'll be unstoppable! What, with my superior leader skills!

_Day of the Match..._

Audrey's POV

EEEP! FIRST QUIDDITCH MATCH!

I'm sooooo excited!

But kind of nervous...

I mean, what if I see Joey in the stands, and I look into his eyes, and then a bludger hits me, and I fall off my broom, or someone like Collin crashes into me, or I get hit with a Quaffle during a pass, or...or...

I miss the Snitch.

I'd completely embarrass myself in front of the entire school, make Hufflepuff the laughing stock of of the school (as if it already wasn't), and embarrass myself in front of Joey...

"Audrey? You okay?" Joey asked, coming up from behind.

Crap.

I turned around slowly and said, "Oh yeah! Fine!"

I think I've lied to him that way about 100 times since I met him, but it was necessary!

"Good luck in today's Quidditch match!I'm sure you'll do great!" He said, giving me one of his signature smiles.

**Sigh**...

I HAVE HIS CONFIDENCE THOUGH SO I CAN DO ANYTHING!

Hufflepuff=Win.

_THE MATCH!_

Alex's POV

"HELLO AND WELCOME TO THE FIRST QUIDDITCH MATCH OF THE SEASON! I'M YOUR HOST ALEX BLACKWELL AND TODAY'S MATCH IS THE LOYAL HUFFLEPUFFS AGAINST THE AMBITIOUS SLYTHERINS! OUR REF TODAY IS MADAM HOOCH! LET'S HAVE A GREAT GAME!" I shouted into the mic.

I can't believe I'm actually announcing a Quidditch game!

I guess because I can't play Quidditch but have always wanted to be a part of it somehow, this is a good way to show my love of the game!

"And the Quaffle's up! And it begins!" I shouted.

A: Watson and Wang both make a grap for the Quaffle, but Wang is victorious in the grab!

…

A: Wang takes the Quaffle all the way to goal and manages to get it past Coleman! 10 points for Slytherin!

…

A: Watson gets the pass from Coleman and is taking it to the Slytherin goal!

…

A: 10 points for Hufflepuff!

_A little bit later..._

A: Slytherin is one goal away from tying up the match, and still no sign of the Golden Snitch!

…

A: Night hits a bludger and it nearly knocks Watson off his broom! A little aggressive there!

Collin looked over to the announcing pit and gave me a smirk.

I smirked back and looked at Dan.

He had this jealous look in his eyes and left to try to get the Quaffle back.

Before turning away, Collin winked and flew on his merry way.

Erm...Why did he do that exactly?

Shit, I'm blushing!

I quickly regained my composure and was about to announce Slytherin's goal that just tied the game up, until I saw something gold and shiny glittering in the distance.

"The Golden Snitch has been sighted!"

Audrey's POV

Oh gosh.

Finally the Snitch reveals itself.

Time to go.

I look at my competitor before taking off.

He was a short boy with messy black hair, glasses, and what looked like...

A cloud shaped scar on his forehead?

Hmm...

That's suspicious...

And he's a first year?

Even more suspicious...

But that aside, time to catch a snitch!

I started racing on my Firebolt toward the glimmering enchanted metal ball...thing...right beside Fang.

Whatever I did, I couldn't get farther then him!

I'm going to loose to a first year!

Crap!

"_Good luck in today's Quidditch match! I'm sure you'll do great!" _I heard Joey's voice in my head say.

I need to do this.

For Joey.

For the sake of my house.

And for my dignity.

I started mumbling to myself, "I think I can, I think I can, I think I can, I think I can," Until it got louder and louder.

And as my chanting got louder and louder, I kept getting closer and closer to the Snitch, soon leaving Fang in the dust.

"I think I can! I think I can! I think I can!" I chanted some more until I began to stand on my broom., extending my arm so I could reach the snitch.

"I THINK I CAN!" I shouted one more time before grasping the Snitch between my fingers.

"MCKENNIT GETS THE SNITCH! HUFFLEPUFF WINS!" I heard Alex shout over the loudspeaker.

There was a burst of applause.

I looked around in the stands and spotted Joey.

He looked at me with a huge smile on his face and gave me a double thumbs up.

I think I just died and went to heaven.

**HOOZAR FOR AUDREY! SHE GOT THE SNITCH! But yay! I liked this chapter too! I think it went pretty well! But anyways, just for preference, here's the various Quidditch teams, and if anyone desperately wants a change, just tell me and I'll see what I can do! So here it is:**

**Gryffindor: ** Scarlett- Chaser Fae-Chaser Selene-Keeper Lara-Beater Megan-Beater Patrick-Seeker

**Slytherin:**Roy-Chaser Collin-Beater Fang-Seeker

**Hufflepuff:** Travis-Keeper Dan-Chaser Audrey-Seeker

**Ravenclaw:** Derek-Chaser Lynn-Keeper Zach-Seeker

**Haha, congrats to the Gryffs for having all of the OC's for this story being on the Quidditch Team! But anyways, who else if going to the midnight premiere? I know I am! =DDD And I'm gonna cry. I'm gonna cry a lot. But anyways, thanks for reading, and Apparating Out!**


End file.
